In a conventional technology, a yarn processing apparatus, in general, is made in double structures so as to prepare a new yarn by plying two or more than two yarns, one of which is referred to a ring twisting type (a twist type) wherein a plied and twisted yarn is prepared in such a way to ply the same kind of yarns while twisting them and then to twist them again, and the other one of which is referred to an Italian twisting type (a covering type) wherein different kinds of yarns are prepared in such a way to wrap an effect yarn around a core yarn and then ply them.
Needs for a plied yarn are being diversified, which is configured to provide a new feeling and performance and may be made by plying yarns different in thickness, flexibility, strength, etc. In order to ply in safe the yarns having different physical properties, a combined method, in general, may be used, wherein a core yarn is covered with an effecting yarn.
If a plurality of yarns are plied and supplied to the core yarn and covered with an effecting yarn, the conventional yarn plying machine of the Italian twisting type may arrange a plurality of yarn packages wherein a yarn which will be plied is wound around a bobbin, in a row and the horizontal direction on a base of the Italian twisting machine, and then the plying is carried out.
The yarns will be plied as they pass through a plying guide installed in the center of the package wherein the yarn packages are arranged in a row in the horizontal direction, and the yarn of the yarn package is arranged. The yarn consists of multiple strands released from the packages arranged in a row is not under the same conditions in terms of the angle and distance to the plying guide, thus causing a problem.
In case of the yarn released from the yarn package positioning just below the plying guide, the direction where the yarn releases, is same as the direction where the yarn is being supplied, and the distance to the plying guide becomes shortest; however, in case of the yarn released from the package positioning at a portion getting farther from a portion just below the plying guide to both ends, the direction wherein the yarn releases, is not same as the direction where the yarn is being supplied, for which the length of the yarn supplied to the plying guide becomes longest. If the angles defined with respect to the plying points where the yarns released from the packages are not same, the unwinding of the yarn is not constant, and if the lengths of the yarns supplied to the plying portion are different, the tensile force of the yarns supplied from the packages are not constant, so the supply of the yarns of constant lengths from the plying portion may not be appropriately carried. If the thusly plied yarns are subjected to the multiple-plying and twisting process, the twisted state may not be constant, and the appearance may be uneven. For this reason, the quality may become worse when knitting or weaving or needle-working a woven fabric in such a way to use the composite yarns.
A plurality of unbalanced composite yarns made of component yarns of different physical properties are plied again and are used as a core yarn, and if a multiple plied composite yarn is prepared by covering the plied yarns with an another effect yarn and then plying the covered plied yarns is made, the quality degradation due to the unbalance in the yarn supply is very serious.
In recent years, the needs for a conductive metal composite yarn used for an electrical conduction of a high-tech wearable thing in the field of health, sports, military, etc. continue to increase.
In case of a conductive metal composite yarn used for a high-tech wearable thing, the conductive metal composite yarn must maintain a constant electrical performance, not damaged, with respect to an external force that the wearable thing continuously receives during the use of such a wearable thing. If the supply of the component yarns is unstable during the multiple-plying process of the conductive metal composite yarn, the finished conductive metal composite yarn may not maintain a constant tensile force, and the exterior thereof may look uneven. For this reason, the finished metal composite yarn may be easily damaged during the fabrication of weaving, knitting, needlework, etc. or the use of the product, which may cause an error or a problem.
Moreover, as another problem of the conventional plying assistant apparatus, a fixing means for loading a yarn package is fixed at a regular interval, so if the interval of between neighboring fixing means is narrow, the yarn package with a large unwinding balloon of the yarn cannot be used. Furthermore, if the yarns which will be plied, is large in number, the fixing means of the yarn package must be added in the horizontal direction, thus causing a problem.
Moreover, in the conventional yarn plying assistant apparatus, the yarn packages are fixed vertical with respect to the ground. If the yarn packages are fixed vertical, the angles of the yarn packages cannot be adjusted, so the yarn packages which will be plied, cannot maintain the constant angles with respect to the plying guide.
In order to maintain a constant tensile force of the yarn released from the package, it is preferred that the yarn package shaft faces in the direction of the plying guide point.
The configuration and operation of the yarn plying apparatus will be described. There is the Korean patent registration number 10-1181610 (a multifunction covering composite machine (hereinafter referred to a prior technology 1) filed by the same applicant as the present invention.
The prior technology 1 is referred to an apparatus which aims to manufacture a covered composite yarn having various functions. The configuration of this apparatus will be described.
The mechanical configuration for obtaining an improved productivity and lower error occurrence may be good; however, if a plurality of yarns used as a core yarn must be arranged for a covering yarn, it needs to provide a structure wherein yarn packages are arranged in a row at the base of a system like a conventional covering machine. In this case, multiple strands of the yarns released from the yarn packages arranged in a row in the horizontal direction cannot be under the same condition in terms of the angle and distance to the plying guide point, which may correspond to the problem of a conventional covering machine. For this reason, the unwinding of the yarn is not smooth, and the lengths of the yarns supplied to the plying point may be different from each other, so the tensile force of the yarns supplied from the package may become inconstant, and the supply of the yarns having constant lengths from the yarn package to the plying point may not be appropriately carried out. The problem is that it might excessively occupy the installation surface area in the horizontal direction of the machine body.
Moreover, there are the Korean patent registration number 10-0881957 “a twisting apparatus of a compound yarn” (hereinafter referred to a prior technology 2), and the Korean patent registration number 10-0917108 (hereinafter referred to a prior technology 3).
The prior technology 2 is referred to an apparatus wherein a process for first twisting the component yarn consisting of multiple strands and then plying and then re-twisting it, thus preparing a plied and twisted yarn using one machine apparatus. In order to shorten the manufacturing time of a plied and twisted yarn which, in general, is prepared through many twisting, the configurations of a conventional two-for-one apparatus and a ring twister are combined; however such an apparatus is configured in a structure which is unavailable to prepare a plied and twisted yarn made through less twisting and a composite yarn of a covering type. Moreover, since it is constructed in such a way that the yarn can pass fast through the inside and outside of the bobbin in order for four time twisting to be carried out for every rotation of the spindle, in case of a conductive metal composite yarn including a metal filament which is weak to friction, a lot of friction and tensile force may generate when the metal filament passes through the multiple guides, and the direction may change, so the metal filament may be damaged during the process. For this reason, it is hard to achieve the purpose of the present invention.
The prior technology 3 is referred to a complex twisted thread system wherein a first twister and a second twister are installed together, thus concurrently carrying out the twisting and plying processes. It is also referred to an apparatus wherein the packages around which a yarn has been wound, are arranged in a triangle shape, thus twisting a plied and twisted yarn consisting of two strands.
According to the aforementioned apparatus, the yarn bobbin is disposed laid in the horizontal direction on a rotation circular plate. The yarn is first twisted as the rotation circular plate rotates, and as the bobbin raid horizontal rotates, the yarn is supplied to the plying position, and the twisted yarns are collected and twisted again, thus preparing a plied and twisted yarn. This apparatus is like a configuration corresponding to a horizontal structure of a conventional ring twister or a two-for-one device. More specifically, the method wherein the twisting is carried as the circular plate on which the bobbin is laid horizontal, rotates and the method wherein the yarn is supplied as the bobbin laid horizontal rotates correspond to the method for preparing a plied and twisted yarn in a twisting way. Moreover, the productivity of the plied and twisted to yarn is low. According to the aforementioned apparatus, it is impossible to form a covered and multiple-plied composite yarn in such a way to combine the covered yarns composed of two component yarns having different physical properties in two or more than two strands with an effect yarn.